never look back
by RussiaCiel816
Summary: when bella's family is murdered what does she do? and who does she keep running into?
1. Chapter 1

I have to keep running. I can not stop for anything. It was all fine until that happened… It all started last week when the first letter came. It said exactly this" if you don't go out with me you will die!!!" At first I just thought it was a joke, but oh was I wrong. Everyday after that I kept being threatened by all people who knew the guy that kept sending me the notes. Its been three weeks since that first note and every time I kept refusing. Hey I don't even know who he is for crying out loud!!!!! What is wrong with these people!! First they threaten me next they go and massacre my entire family. And so that leads us up to now. I'm running for my life just to get away from those psychopaths. Basically if I stop running I will be forced to go and date somebody I don't know or worse I could end up dead. Well as long as I can get away I should be fine. Ever since that day I will never be the same. I changed my hair color and got colored contacts and also changed my name to Isabella Marie Swan. I couldn't help but look back and ran into somebody. "I 'm sorry." I quickly apologized and tried to take off again but he grabbed my arm and asked me to wait." Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked. I sighed then told him everything. Then he took me and hid me." I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" I could not help but stare into those emerald green eyes. That's when I actually took in his appearance. He has messy bronze hair, gorgeous emerald eyes. And is muscular.

"I'm Isabella. But I prefer Bella." " Hmm Bella huh. I think it suits you."


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day that Edward had saved me we've stuck together like glue. No one can separate us." Hey Bella?" "Yea" he looked me in the eyes when he talked to me." I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked with the cutest look on his face I could not resist so I said yes." Thank you so much Bella. I promise you won't regret it !!" he looked the happiest I have ever seen him.' So what cha wanna do now?" he acts so cute all the time I had no control of my actions. I kissed him. He was shocked at first then he relaxed and kissed me back so much happened in so little time. When we pulled away to breathe he kept laying gentle butterfly kisses on my neck. " Bella I love you " when he said that it made my heart sing. And I kissed him again." So ya just gonna sit there and make out or come watch a movie with us?" then we heard a booming laugh.' Emmet" we said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Emmet if your in here where's Rosalie?" we keep talking at the same time. After that Emmet took off to somewhere I don't know where." So what now" asked my angel.

" Hmmm .I guess we should go watch the movie. What do you want to do now?" as soon as I asked him I saw something in his eyes I could not quite place. " You know what I want to do." I got up and went to find Alice. As soon as I told her all of what happened the little petite pixie stated to squeal like crazy." Tell me more now!" someone is demanding. I just smiled at her. I think she understood that it meant later.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" as she said that I thought uh-oh she is thinking about –" SHOPPING!!!" she is really getting annoying. " No Alice I am not going shopping." Oh no she has an evil plan or something." Oh Edward![" when she said that she put on a puppy dog face and said" Bella won't go shopping with me make her go." Stupid Alice. " If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." I realized I was holding my breath, and let it out. Edward had picked me up and took me into the living room and we watched a movie till we passed out.

" Hey you think their alive." I couldn't recognize the voice. When I opened my eyes I saw my angel looking at me smiling. " morning beautiful." That's all I heard before I blacked out. Next morning I woke up with blood all on my clothes, scratches and cuts on my arms. I screamed. So loud that it probably woke everybody up.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood!!!! I'm covered in blood! " B… Bella wh-what happened" I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway scared and shocked." Th-the blood its e-everywhere" he is still scared. I screamed again. It seemed like forever before I stopped. Now everyone was staring at me pure horror on everyone's faces." Oh my gosh. What happened." I couldn't see who it was because I was crying. I guess I might have slit my wrist in my sleep. Sometime later I did it again and later to. Why wont I stop cutting my arm and wrist. I would cry and scream and cry some more. I guess its been like that since that day three years ago. Knock knock. " come in." I said my voice was rough and scratchy since I was screaming and crying so much. In walked Edward. " hey you any better" he came in and sat down next to me. " no I'm still so confused and hurt. But now I'm a little better now that you're here." When I said that it made him smile. " you know that I am always here for you right" " yeah I know but why do you even care about me I'm a freak" I tried to protest again but he stopped me. " I care for you more than others because I love you what's so wrong with that?" nothing your just so perfect and I'm just as plain as well nothing. I so wanted to say that right then and there but could not just say it " I'm a loser." I said that his head snapped up real fast, looked at me and said " Bella you are not and never will be a loser." After that he started kissing me so I couldn't complain." Now you still think you're a loser?" he asked with a cute look on his face I couldn't resist I kissed him.


End file.
